Afryka to nie tylko pustynia
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 6B "Afryka to nie tylko pustynia" Vera klaskała ze szczęścia. Vera: Nareszcie udało nam się z TDINTM2! <3 Vera podskoczyła ze szczęścia. Vera: Mniejsza o to! Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Azja kontra Afryka w Afryce... odwiedziliśmy cudowną Ugandę. Uczestnicy po raz pierwszy mieli się zmierzyć w zadaniu, gdzie każdy może już liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na siebie. Oczywiście byłoby za nudno, gdyby było wyłącznie zadanie. Zach próbował zawiązać nowy sojusz z Henry'm, po tym jak dostrzegł, że sojusz z Selishą jest już mało opłacalny. Zach zaszantażował Henry'ego zdradzeniem tajemnicy o Yoannie. Słabo... ostatecznie Yoanna ostatecznie zamieniła się w potwora z Marsa... i musiała zaśpiewać aż o tym dwie piosenki!!! Zadanie było proste. Po prostu dobiec do jeziora Wiktorii ze stolicy Ugandy. Oczywiście po drodze atrakcje mieli nam zapewnić goście! Olimpia i Lukaninho... średnio im to wyszło. Zadanie wygrali Henry i Fer. Na ceremonii zagrożeni zostali Yoanna i Peter. Ostatecznie jednak odpadł nasz słodki idiota i Selisha została bez jakiegokolwiek realnego sojuszu! Nie dobrze kochanie... została ich szóstka. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Dowiecie się tego w tym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Afryka” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Kairu, Pretorii, Lome, pustyni, dżungli i wioski tubylców. Autobus odjeżdża z miasteczka. Za nim pojawiają się Henry. Następnie na tle baobabu pojawia się Vera, która wskazuje na koronę drzewa. Po tej scence pojawia się Allice, która radośnie skacze pomiędzy gorylami. Po tym pojawia się Selisha, który sieka swoją kataną kaktusa. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Fatima i Rasel, którzy patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Peter, który klaszcze na środku ulicy, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Fer staje na środku gejzeru, gdy spostrzegła się co się dzieje wystrzeliła w powietrze. Z boku stoi Yoanna z fioletowymi włosami, która sama siebie okłada. Następnie z baobabu wychodzi radośnie Zach w samej przepasce na biodro, a koło baobabu płaczę Arian i rzeźbi figurkę Fatimy z drewna. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Samolot, Klasa Zwycięzców right|150px Fer i Henry delektowali się luksusem klasy zwycięzców. Fer: Nie podoba... mi się tu... Każda wyczyszczona dokładnie rzecz lśniła, Henry i Fer mieli na czym przykuć wzrok. Fer: Nie... Fotele były wystylizowane na łóżka, gdzie uczestnicy mogli się w każdej chwili zdrzemnąć. Fer: Ale... ja nie lubię... Oczywiście Fer nie narzekała i nie kłóciła się z narratorem. Fer: Bo... źle to robisz... Narrator zrobił grymas. Niestety... nie możecie tego zobaczyć. Fer: Po prostu... weź wolne... Niestety. Okazało się, że narrator nie może wziąć wolnego. Fer: Ojej... to takie smutne... Wyraz Fer nie zmienił się. Mimo, że ja... narrator. Poczułem się urażony. Fer: Szko... da... Do Fer wreszcie podszedł Henry.Wreszcie!!! Henry: Emm... Fer? Z kim tak dyskutujesz? Fer: Narrator... mnie już chyba... nie lubi... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Jak wszyscy... dlaczego... moje życie musi być takie... ehh... smutne... Henry zdziwił się. Henry: Co? Dlaczego narrator miałby cię nie lubieć? Fer: Bo... się z nim kłóciłam... Henry poklepał Fer. Henry: Fer. Nie możemy się kłócić z narratorem, który komentuje co robimy! To przecież nie możliwe! Fer: Ale... Haha! Fer wreszcie poddała się! Dobrze ci tak... to znaczy Fer spuściła głowę... Fer: Bo po prostu... nikt mi nie wierzy... Henry: Oj... nie martw się! Henry przytulił Fer. Facet... nie rób tego nabawisz się robaków! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Kto powiedział coś o robakach? O_o Henry: Przecież nie musisz nic robić dla innych! Jesteś po prostu sobą! Fer zarumieniła się. Fer: Ściągać już majteczki? Henry: Hę? :D Fer: Mówisz... jakbyś mnie pożądał... Henry: HĘ?! Henry odsunął się od Fer cały czerwony jak burak. Henry: Ja... ja... nie miałem nic na myśli! Prze-przepraszam! Fer: Nikogo... nie pociągam. Fer cały czas nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy. Fer: Jesteś... babą... Fer ze spuszczoną głową wyszła. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Czy ja serio zachowuje się jak jakaś baba? Nie... to przecież nie możliwe... ja jestem bardzo męski! Co nie? Wcale... wcale nie rozpłakałem się po pierwszej ceremonii, na której... omal nie odpadłem! Ale... tacy męscy faceci jak ja nie przejmują się przecież takimi rzeczami! Moje paznokcie! Jakiś pyłek! Znaczy... dżazga! Samolot, Klasa Przegranych right|150px Tymczasem Selisha ćwiczyła na przyrządzie skonstruowanym przez siebie. Wyglądem przypominał on atlas do ćwiczeń. Jednak była to wielka maszyna do ćwiczenia zabijania Starszych. Selisha: Haaa-jaa! Selisha przebiła wielki worek z piaskiem. Selisha: Selisha-san nie podda się! Selisha przyjęła pozycję obronną. Selisha: Jak Selisha-san myśli... Selisha przebiła kukłę kataną. Selisha: To jest tyle sposobów by umrzeć! Selisha zaczęła się kołysać. W tle zaczęła lecieć piosenka. Dołączyli do niej Yoanna z Marsa, Arian. full|center|670 px Arian rzucił się na Selisha. Arian: Buuuuuzi! <3 Selisha: O nie! Selisha odsunęła się, a Arian wpadł na przyrząd Selishi. Selisha: Arian-san zepsuć mój sprzęt! Arian: A ty złamałaś moje żebro! <3 Kocham cię! Selisha kręciła głową. Selisha: Selisha-san zastanawia się czy Arian-san nie ma coś... Selisha uniosła gwałtownie głowę. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san była taka głupia! Jak Selisha-san nie mogła zauważyć, że Arian-san jest Starszym! To przecież takie logiczne!!! Wszystko się zgadza! Eliminacja Allice-chan i Petera-chan! Kto zawsze był przy? Arian-san! To jest oczywiste, że on jest Starszym! Selisha podeszła do Yoanny. Selisha: Yoanna z Marsa-san! Arian-san jest Starszym! Yoanna: Co? :D Selisha: Musisz uciekać! Ja go zabiję! Yoanna: Uciekniemy razem na Marsa! ^_^ Selisha pokręciła głową. Selisha: To zły pomysł Yoanno z Marsa-san! On nowe zaatakować Marsa! Yoanna zaczęła krzyczeć. Yoanna: Co?! Ta kupa marsjańskiego psa chcę zniszczyć mój domek?! Yoanna zezłościła się. Yoanna: Dawaj mi coś, co go zabije Ziemianko! Selisha pomyślała i podała Yoannie kaktus w doniczce. Selisha: Oto ci chodzi Yoanno z Marsa-san? Yoanna: Dokładnie! :< Yoanna przyjęła złą minę. Yoanna: Zetrzemy mu cały pępek! Selisha potakiwała. Selisha: Widzę, że Yoanna z Marsa-san opanowała jakie są słabe miejsca Starszych! Arian: Hę? :D Selisha rzuciła w Ariana doniczką. Podniecony Arian zemdlał. Selisha: Musimy się przygotować na walkę o życie Yoanno z Marsa-san! Yoanna: Racja Ziemianko! Wiesz co? Tak cię interesują sprawy Marsa... Yoanna położyła rękę na ramię Selishy. Yoanna: Zostaniesz honorowym obywatelem Marsa! W oczach Yoanny stanęły łzy. Selisha: Selisha-san to docenia! Selisha otarła łzę z policzka. Całej akcji przyglądał się od początku Zach. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Ehh... i jak mam żyć z jakąś wojowniczką, która walczy z wyimaginowanymi potworami oraz wariatce, która uroiła sobie, że jest z Marsa? Ta cała gra jest porąbana! Chcę do domu! Zach: Może nie zauważą, że tu jestem... Zach chciał wyjść, jednak Selisha założyła na niego zbroję zrobioną z kosza na śmieci. Zach: Hej! Selisha: To dla twojego dobra Zach-kun! Zaczyna się prawdziwa wojna! Zach: Jaka wojna... Zach próbował wydostać się ze zbroi zrobionej z kosza na śmieci. Niestety zaklinował się. Zach: ... ty to sobie wszystko wymyśliłaś! Selisha westchnęła. Selisha: Selisha-san wie, że to straszne, ale to prawda! Zach: Jaka prawda?! Zach próbował wstać. Zach: Weź mnie z tego wyciągnij!!! Zach zaczął się rzucać. Zach: Mam klaustrofobię!!! Zach krzyczał i próbował się za wszelką cenę się wydostać. Selisha i Yoanna z Marsa tylko patrzyli na niego. Selisha: Zach-kun jest biedny... Zach-kun próbuje za wszelką cenę wyprzeć ze swojego dzielnego serca jarzmo wojny! Yoanna z Marsa znowu wzruszyła się. Yoanna: Wy Ziemianie naprawdę macie wielkie serca! Selisha stanęła przed wiatrakiem, by jej włosy powiewały na wietrze. Selisha: Tak! Senegal, Środek Parku Narodowego Niokolo-Koba right|150px Samolot wylądował idealnie w środku lasu. Karczując po drodze kilka hektarów lasu. Cała ekipa wyszła z samolotu. Fer: Znowu... niszczymy Ziemię... Fer skuliła się. Fer: To takie... smutne... Fer chciała westchnąć. Fer: Wzdycham... Yoanna z Marsa podbiegła do Henry'ego i Fer. Yoanna: Witajcie Ziemianie! Co tam? :D Henry zakłopotany odpowiedział. Henry: O hej... Yoanno? Yoanna zła pokręciła głową. Yoanna: Nie pamiętasz? Jestem z Marsa!!! Henry: Emm... no tak! Henry zakłopotany uśmiechnął się. Yoanna: Coś nie tak? Henry: N-nie... (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Ehh...nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie mogę już przebywać z Yoanną... ona... ona się zmieniła, że nie wiem czy możemy być przyjaciółmi... Fer: Dlaczego... tak traktujesz naszą Yo? Fer zawiesiła się na Henry'm. Fer: To nasza... przyjaciółka... Henry podrapał się po głowie. Henry: No niby racja... ale... no... Fer: Czy ty... nie akceptujesz... Yoanny taką jaka jest? Henry: Emm... Yoanna spostrzegła się o co chodzi. Yoanna: Rozumiem... wypowiadacie wojnę Marsowi? Henry: Hę? :D Henry zaczął chaotycznie machać rękoma. Henry: Nie... nie! To nie tak!!! Yoanna uniosła brew. Yoanna: Zatem jak? Henry: Ja... ja po prostu... nie rozumiem tej Yoanny z Marsa... Yoanna: Zatem wojna Ziemski pomiocie! Yoanna przyłożyła mu z plaskacza. Yoanna: Powiem o tym mojemu honorowemu marsjaninowi (Selishy)! Yoanna odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła do Selishy. Henry: Przepraszam Yo... jeszcze zrozumiesz o co mi chodzi... Henry zwrócił się w stronę, gdzie powinna siedzieć podłamana jak zawsze Fer. Henry: Ale jeszcze mamy siebie... Fer jednak tam nie było. Henry: Fer? O_O Fer: Na... górze... Henry uniósł wzrok mu koronie drzew. Znajdował się tam ktoś, kto związał i właśnie porywał Fer. Fer: Po...pomocy... Tajemnicza postać w końcu zniknęła z Fer w koronie drzew. Henry: Fer? C: Henry dostał tiku nerwowego. Henry: Czy ciebie... Henry zaczął wrzeszczeć. Henry: PORWALI!!! Wszyscy podeszli do rozhisteryzowanego Henry'ego. Vera: Czy powiedziałeś, że porwali jedną z naszych uczestniczek? :D Henry: Tak! ;__; Vera zastanowiła się. Vera: W sumie nie powiem... to byłoby dramatyczne odejście... ale... mam ładnie rozmyślone eliminacje... Henry: Musimy ją ratować! Zach tupnął. Zach: Nie! Vera: Dobrze... więc waszym zadaniem jest dzisiaj odnalezienie Fer i przyprowadzenie jej tutaj! Kto ją odnajdzie zapewni sobie noc w Pierwszej Klasie z jedną osobą, którą samą wybierze. Vera rozstawiła leżak. Vera: A ja się poopalam na tym świeżo wykarczowanym kawałku ziemi! Vera założyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zasnęła na leżaku. Selisha: Rozumiesz co to znaczy Yoanno z Marsa-san? Yoanna: Tak! To wróg Marsa porwał Ziemiankę! Selisha: Tak, Fer porwał Starszy! Yoanna i Selisha zgodziły się ze sobą. Zach: No serio?! Zach tupnął. Zach: Nic się nie zgadza! I dlaczego mam ją ratować?! Henry położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Henry: Bo tak trzeba! Zach: Ale po co? :D Jak się nie znajdzie to będziemy w finałowej piątce. Henry osmutniał. Henry: Ale nie byłoby ci żal Fer? Zach: Emm... (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Oczywiście, że nie! Po co nam jakaś pseudo gotka, która chcę za wszelką siłę się wcisnąć komuś do łóżka?! Zach: Ehh... może. Henry: Więc nie czekajmy tylko zacznijmy ją szukać! Henry chwycił Zacha i razem pobiegli w głąb puszczy. Zach: Ale ja nie chcę! Henry: Nie drocz się. Jasne, że chcesz! ^_^ Zach: Nieeeeeeeee... Zach i Henry zniknęli za drzewami. Yoanna: Idziemy razem Selisho? :D Selisha: Jasne, Yoanno z Marsa-san! Yoanna z Selishą pobiegły gdzieś. Arian: A ja? :( Cisza. Camilie: Chyba powinieneś iść poszukać Fer. Arian: A kopniesz, albo zbesztasz mnie na zachętę? *o* Camilie: Emm? O_o Arian: Nie? :( Camilie: Jasne, że nie? Arian: Ehh... Arian załamany zniknął w dżungli. Camilie: Dziwny... Camilie zasnęła na leżaku obok leżaka Very. Senegal, Wielkie Drzewo right|150px Tajemnicza postać przytargała Fer na koronę największego drzewa w okolicy. Fer: Wy...wysoko... ???: No co ty nie powiesz? Z za cienia wyłonił się Aaron. Aaron: Sorka... ale tylko tak jeszcze mogę dostać angaż! Fer zastanowiła się. Fer: Kto... ty... ? Aaron:' Gwiazda Stars vs. Losers! Fer: Hmm... Fer wzruszyła ramionami. Fer: Pewnie... odpadłeś pierwszy... Fer westchnęła. Fer: Bo cię w ogóle... nie pamiętam... Aaron: Dzięki! C: Aaron zaczął cicho płakać w kąciku. Fer: Chcesz... o tym pogadać? Aaron: Nie... Fer: To ja się może... będę zbierać... Fer podeszła do krawędzi, kucnęła i zaczęła nogą szukać podłoża. Niestety pod nią znajdowała się tylko stu metrowa przepaść. Fer: Skoczę... Fer szykowała się już do skoku. Fer: Pewnie... to nie wysoko... Aaron: H-hej! Aaron podbiegł do Fer i ją złapał, żeby nie spadła. Fer: Czy... mam się rozebrać? Aaron: Hę? :D Fer: Czuje... że cię pociągam... Aaron: HĘ?! O_O Fer ściągała już bluzkę, gdy Aaron ją powstrzymał. Aaron: Nie rozbieraj się! Fer: Nie... podobam ci się? Aaron: To nie tak, ale jestem moją zakładniczką! Fer: Mogę być... twoją niewolniczką w łóżku! Aaron o mało nie zakrztusił się, gdy to usłyszał. Aaron: Nie... Fer: Czyli jednak nie pociągam cię... Fer skuliła się w kąciku i popadła w depresję. Fer: Nikogo... Fer nie pociąga... Aaron zakłopotany podszedł do niej. Aaron: A nie powinnaś jako zakładniczka... nie wiem krzyczeć albo coś? Fer: Nie... Aaron: Aaa... Aaron usiadł na krzesełku i obserwował Fer. Fer: Jesteś... dewiantem... Senegal, Gdzieś w dżungli right|150px Selisha szła przodem torując drogę swoją plastikową kataną. Selisha: Selisha-san wyczuwa Starszych! Yoanna kiwnęła głową. Yoanna: Masz rację... też czuję, że nie jesteśmy tutaj same! Czuje obecność Wroga Marsjan! Selisha i Yoanna szły dalej przez dżunglę. Selisha: Yoanna z Marsa-san myśli, że jest potężny? Yoanna: Hmm... Selisha: Coś się stało Yoanna z Marsa-san? Yoanna: Nie wiem... ale to się zbliża! Selisha przyjęła pozycję ochronną. Selisha: Jak Starszy jest bliko Yoanno z Marsa-san? Yoanna podeszła do krzaka i go kopnęła. Arian: Ahh! <3 Yoanna: Tak jak myślałam... Selisha: To znowu ten Starszy? Arian wstał. Arian: Serio? Tak trudno to robić na co dzień? :( Yoanna: Jako wróg Marsa nie zasługujesz na to! Arian: Hę? :( Yoanna: Nie trzeba było planować destrukcji mojego domu! :( Arian: Ale... Yo... ja nie jestem aż takim masochistą... Yoanna: Co mówisz nędzny Ziemianinie? O_o Arian: Ja lubię Ziemie! <3 Yoanna uderzyła Ariana z liścia. Yoanna: Rasista! Arian: No dobrze! Przynajmniej to miłe! :D Selisha obserwowała kilka urwanych lian na ziemi. Selisha: Yoanna z Marsa-san! Dziwny człowieku-san patrzcie! Arian i Yoanna podeszli do Yoanny. Arian: Czy to służy do penetracji? *o* Yoanna: Wątpię... Selisha: To liany! Selisha spojrzała do góry. Selisha: Starszy, który porwał Fer-san pewnie tędy poruszał się! Arian: Ale mądra! *o* Arian wypiął się do Selishy. Arian: Teraz wyżyjesz się na mnie? :D Selisha: Ogarnij się Arian-san! Selisha potrząsnęła nim. Selisha: Fer-san może być w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie! A co jeżeli Starszy, który ją porwał jest mięsożercą!!! Arian westchnął. Yoanna: Na Marsie często mamy, że mięsożerni wrogowie Marsa chcą zabić naszych marsjańskich wieśniaków! Arian zaczął piszczeć. Arian: Fer! Oddychaj! Nie daj sobie nic wsadzić to tyłka w takim razie!!! Yoanna i Selisha poszły sobie, dalej szukając Fer. Przerażony Arian nawet nie spostrzegł się kiedy zniknęły. Arian: Dziewczyny? O_O Arian skulił się. Arian: Nie może być! Czyżby i je porwali? Arian zaczął się kołysać. Arian: Nie! Już trzy osoby zniknęły! Arian rozpłakał się. Arian: A najgorsze... Arian padł na ziemię i płakał dalej. Arian: Kto będzie mnie bić! ;( Senegal, Nad rzeką right|150px Po 30 minutach bezsensownego biegania po dżungli Henry dobiegł z Zach'iem do rzeki, któ®a płynęła przez park narodowy. Zach: Zabiję... Zach padł nieprzytomny. Henry: Ale gdzie może być nasza kochana Fer! :( (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Ten idiota... miał czelność przeciorać mną przez całą dżunglę w poszukiwaniu tego czegoś... czego szukamy... w każdym razie ja się jeszcze na nim zemszczę! I chyba nawet wiem jak... Henry wołał Fer. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Fer! Nie ma jej! Naprawdę nigdzie jej nie ma! Naprawdę zaczynam się o nią poważnie martwić!!! Przecież... ten ktoś mógł z nią zrobić dosłownie wszystko... chociaż chyba Fer była by akurat z tej rzeczy zadowolona... Zach ocknął się. Zach: Weź nie krzycz głupku! Henry: Ale Fer! Zach: Bla, bla, bla, Fer! I tak pewnie nie żyje! Henry: O__O Henry wołał po Fer jeszcze głośniej. Zach: Słuchaj... zostawmy ją i po prostu wróćmy do naszego samolotu! Henry: Nie! :< Zach: Ale dlaczego nie... głupek!!! :< Zach był jednak zbyt zmęczony by wstać. Zach: Kopnąłbym cię... jakbym się jeszcze mógł poruszyć... Henry: Coś cię ugryzło? O_O Zach: Nie! Ale niestety ktoś mnie ciągnął prze pół godziny!!! Henry machnął ręką. Henry: A to wyjdziesz z tego... Zach: Gupek! :< Henry cały czas wołał po Fer. Senegal, Wielkie Drzewo right|150px Aaron właśnie usnął. Fer: Jaki on jest słodki... Fer zastanowiła się. Fer: Nie będzie z niego... dobry porywacz... Fer zrobiła się smutna. Fer: Widać... nikt lepszy nie może... mnie porwać... Fer znalazła jakieś mało strome i łatwe zejście na dół. Fer: To ja... może pójdę... Fer zostawiła Aaronowi kartkę i poszła sobie. Senegal, Dżungla Selisha szła sobie przez dżunglę. Po drodze gdzieś zgubiła Yoannę z Marsa. Selisha: Starsi nie śpią! Porwali Yoannę z Marsa-san! Naglę coś jakby poruszyło się nad głową Selishy. Selisha: Hę? Wtedy z drzewa spadła Fer. Selisha: Fer-san? Selisha złapała ją. Fer: Uuu... wiesz... jak dojść do samolotu? Selisha: Starsi nie zjedli Fer-san? :O Fer: Nikt... nie chcę pożreć... cnoty Fer... Selisha pokręciła głową. Selisha: Szkoda, że Starsi porwali Yoannę z Marsa-san... Fer: O nie... Wyglądało jakby Fer nie zależało na Yoannie. Od złapania przez Selishę nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy. Selisha: Dobrze... wracajmy! Senegal, Środek Parku Narodowego Niokolo-Koba right|150px Vera właśnie obudziła się. Vera: Hmm... nie ma ich już jakieś 6 godzin... ciekawe... Naglę coś zaczęło szeleszczeć. Vera: Aaa! Camilie! Camilie obudziła się. Camilie: Coś się dzieje? Vera: Coś poruszyło się w tamtych zaroślach! Pewnie to jakiś lew, który chcę nas zjeść! :( Camilie: Lwów tu raczej nie ma! :D Vera: Serio? O_O Z gąszczu wyłoniła się Selisha z Fer. Vera: Ooo! :D Chyba to Selisha wygrała dzisiejsze zadanie! Selisha odłożyła Fer. Selisha: Szkoda tylko, że Starsi porwali Yoannę z Marsa-san i prawdopodobnie zabili Ariana-san... który w sumie sam jest Starszym. Vera: Więc poczekajmy w środku na resztę! ^_^ Samolot, Stołówka right|150px Henry i Zach wrócili 5 godzin po Selishy i Fer, Arian wrócił następnego dnia rano, a Yoanny dalej nie było. Selisha: Starsi chyba zabili Yoannę z Marsa-san! Zach założył ręcę. Zach: O weź się ogarnij! To po prostu teraz kolejna głupia Selisha, którą musimy znosić! Selisha: Klon Selishy-san? Zach: Serio jeszcze tego nie zauważyłaś? Od początku zachowuje się jak kolejna chora wariatka! Selisha zastanowiła się. Selisha: Zach-kun może mieć sporo racji. Zach: No chyba... Zach poszedł sobie. Do Selishy podeszli później Fer i Henry. Henry: Dzięki, że znalazłaś Fer, Selisho! <3 Selisha: To było moje zadanie Henry-san! Fer: Tak... dziękuję... Fer przytuliła Selishę. Henry: Ciekawe kiedy... Naglę ktoś wszedł na pokład z wielkim laserem. Okazało się, że była to Yoanna, która miała ochotę zaśpiewać. full|center|670 px Selisha: Żyjesz Yoanno z Marsa-san! <3 Yoanna zakryła swój laser. Yoanna: Nie tykaj! :< Mój laser! Selisha: Ale Yoanno z Marsa-san! Yoanna wycofała się z laserem. Yoanna: Odejdź! Selisha przygnębiona poszła sobie. Samolot, Ceremonia right|150px Ceremonia odbywała się w luku bagażowym. Do pomieszczenia po kolei wchodzili Zach, Henry, Fer, Selisha, Arian i Yoanna. Selisha usiadła na dole z boku. Fer i Henry usiedli zaraz za nią. Nad nimi usiadł Zach, a obok niego Yoanna z Marsa. Ostatnia na podium weszła Vera. Vera: Cóż. Jak się czujecie po dzisiejszym dniu kochani? Selisha: Selisha-san czuje, że ktoś ją zranił! :( Henry: Co?! Fer: Ale... drań... Vera: Tak? A kto cię zranił? :) Selisha: Yoanna z Marsa-san! Selisha wskazała na nią. Selisha: Od kiedy Yoanna z Marsa-san wróciła na samolot cały czas tylko przebywa z Laserem-san! Selisha-san czuje, że straciła przyjaciółkę! :( Yoanna zaśmiała się. Yoanna: Jesteś tylko honorową marsjanką! :D Selisha: Yoanna z Marsa-san rani Selishę-san! :( Yoanna: Jestem Królową z Marsa! Nie zadaję się z hołotą! :D Selisha skuliła się. Vera: Chyba serio Yoanna musi nie mieć piątek klepki, by to mówić w tym momencie! :D Zach. Jesteś zły na Henry'ego za to, że musiałeś z nim spędzić cały dzień? Zach: Jasne! :( Henry: Ale... Zach: Kazałeś mi biegać! Moje nogi nie są do tego! :< Henry: Przepraszam... ;( Vera: Fer? Czy cieszysz się, że Selisha znalazła cię? Fer: Tak... Vera: Okej... to zatem głosujcie! ^_^ Wszyscy poszli głosować. Po chwili Vera wróciła z wynikami. Vera: Dobrze. Mam ze sobą 5 butelek ze świeżą wodą mineralną. Osoba, która jej nie otrzyma będzie musiała opuścić ten samolot zaraz po ceremonii! Dramatyczna muzyka. Vera: Nikogo nie zdziwi, że Selisha przechodzi! :D Vera rzuciła jej butelkę, która trafiła ją w głowę. Selisha: Selisha-san jest zbyt przygnębiona na zwalenie winy na Starszych. Vera: Jak chcesz. Henry, Fer, Arian łapcie! :D Henry, Arian i Fer złapali butelki. Arian: Bez sado-maso? :( Vera: I tak najmniej się ze wszystkich pojawiasz więc bądź cicho! <3 Arian: Uznam to za beszt! <3 Zbliżenie na Zach'a i Yoannę. Vera: Cóż... Zach czy Yoanna.'' Vera rzuciła butelkę Zach'owi. Vera: Nie ma co robić niepotrzebnej dramatycznej sceny. Każdy i tak wie, że dzisiaj wylatujesz Yoanno! :D Yoanna wstała. Yoanna: Tak? Yoanna zła strzeliła laserem w dach. Yoanna: Szykujcie się na rychłą inwazję marni Ziemianie! Zielony promień zabrał Yoannę z samolotu. Henry: Co to było? O_O Vera: Kto ją tam wie... więc została ich już tylko piątka. Kto z nich wyleci jako kolejny? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Azja konta Afryka w Afryce!!! Zaciemnienie. Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka